Mepo-Rex
Mepo-Rex AL 9 TL 0 (before Union Membership) The first Mepo Rex was encountered by Union Marines during the clean up operations of Sin 4 in 5021 (OTT) The beast was caged in a hig security facility underneath the former Donheer Death Arena , along with hundreds of beasts and monsters Duke Donheer collected and purchased from all over the galaxy. The beast was featured as top monster and labelled Extremely dangerous. Marines were about to kill it, but a Xeno Biologist accompaning the clean up efforts and cataloging the life forms, stopped the Marines and requested that all unknown life forms be transferred to Venus Zoo for detailed studies. A Leedei specialist noticed sentinent thoughts and first contact procedures were initiated. The being first distrusted the Union scientists and refused to communicate,but seeing a Boloth ( considerable bigger than it) scientist joined the team, the being begun to communicate. Union cybernetic engineers built a voice box allowing the being to converse. (it's native vocalization consisted of grunts and growls) It identified itself as Meporex . It was captured on its native planet while still very young and had little recollection where it was or how it came to be. It received the name "Mepo Rex" and was released from the Venus Zoo Dangerous Life form facility (The Basement ) and offered the being to take to where ever it wanted to go. Mepo being many years in captivity could not believe that the Union society would go to such extremes and take him to where he wanted togo. However he had no idea where his place origin was. Mepo received a place to sta at a Boloth planet (as the facilities there were most suitable) and Mepo attented Union school there. After completion he wished to serve his 22 month with the Expeditionary Marine Corps . He extended service and enterd the Explorer Servce of the Science Corps . Mepo was made a Science Corps Explorer ship Captain in 5044 (OTT) and received command over the HALD explorer USE Toporanx Ever since Mepo was found a Bellebee analyst shifted through the Golden sales and transaction records, whatever documents and notes were secured from the Donheer operations, exotic life form dealer reports and many other sources as only Bellebee could. This Bellebee found reports of similar beasts sold by a Garakian dealer on N'Ger . A team of Union Investigators travelled to N'Ger and "convinced" the Garakian to reveal its source. Union Science Corps command then offered Mepo to conduct a search expedition into the vastly unknown region of Spinward where the Garakian had purchased the other "Mepos". After following many clues that led to many dead ends, the USE Toparanx landed on a marginal Gardenworld in 5049 (OTT) and Captain Mepo Rex made contact with his own people. The planet was named Mepo Home and contact and evaluation procedures are currently underway. A previous unknown species of sentients , the Ymobe claim that planet as theirs and declared the Mepo their property. (See Ymobe Claim and Crisis ) Category:Sentient Species Category:People Category:Characters